


A Song For Someone I Lost

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, First time writing a drabble, Funeral for Loki, Hope it's a nice attempt, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Other, Some time after Thor: Ragnarok, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Trying to push my limits as a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: Thor holds a funeral for his brother.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001850
Kudos: 19





	A Song For Someone I Lost

~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Hidden behind the gloomy mountains, under the blue polar lights, Thor holds a funeral for his brother. 

He's alone here as the wnd brushes his non Frost giant skin. There is no Frigga, no Allfather, no one to ease his pain. 

Hardly there's ever been a person, a creature in this realm, who has truly loved the trickster. 

_Loki._

Thor himself couldn't understand him sometimes. But he never doubted he loved him. 

_My friend, my rival, my equal._

He takes out a lyre and plays on strings. Out loud, a painful sob leaves the Thunderer's lips. 

_My brother. Forgive me._

~ • ~ • ~ • ~


End file.
